


The Interview

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky isn't legally allowed to give consent, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tony thinks it's all about him, or use automatic weapons, poor steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100096) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



地点：Stark大厦的98楼。Tony Stark与Pepper Potts坐在一张沙发上，透过背后的玻璃窗，可以瞧见通往更上一层楼的旋转阶梯。名画和雕像都是珍品，使画面背景显得美轮美奂。Pepper Potts穿着漂亮的绿色长裤套装，而Tony Stark身上的西装虽然皱巴巴的，仍看得出是高级订制。最初的几分钟镜头都是各人落座、测试麦克风与摄像机等等会被删除的片段。

——

采访者：早安，纽约。我是Claudette Boovine，正在Stark大厦，采访Tony Stark与Pepper Potts。

Pepper：我们已经称之为复仇者大厦了。

Tony：是啊，比起要从大街上捡起字母板再装上去便宜多了……

采访者：的确。首先我想感谢你们两位愿意参加New York Exposed这个节目，在百忙中抽空接受我们的采访一定十分辛苦吧。

Pepper：啊啊，完全不辛苦。

Tony：嗯。对。不辛苦。*嘀咕了几句才十一点啊起这么早真要命之类的话。*

——

在他们身后一个沙金色头发男子懒洋洋地走过窗前，一手捧着一杯咖啡，身穿迪斯尼的罗宾汉T恤，还有一双粉红色兔子拖鞋。他朝窗户瞟了一眼望见采访现场，眼睛立刻瞪大了。一秒钟后他已经原路狂奔回去，咖啡洒了一地。归功于隔音设施，他的动静毫无影响。

——

采访者：那么，Pepper！Tony！告诉我们，和复仇者们住在同一幢大厦是什么感觉？一定无时不刻都激动人心吧！

Pepper：噢，并不是。毕竟，复仇者们也是凡人。不战斗的时候，他们非常非常地普通。

——

一把锤子飞过楼梯，转了个弯，呼啸着飞远了。有人在锤子柄上绑着一串气球，五彩缤纷地乱飘。

——

采访者：的确，的确。不过，他们肯定有什么好玩的事情吧？

Tony：啊，绝对有！就昨晚，Thor还给我们讲了一个故事，一大桶加了魔法的酒，三只山羊，以及一个双头巨人有尺寸非常恐怖的——

Pepper：Tony，观众对这种事没兴趣。

Tony：他们有！

Pepper：Tony，闭嘴。

Tony：呃……你又那样看我了。

Pepper：我没有那样看你。

Tony：你就是那样看我！我懂你的眼神！

Pepper：好吧，算了，我给了你12%那样的眼神。

Tony：哎呦。咳，下个问题：

——

窗户另一边，有一双赤裸的脚出现在阶梯上，随着脚步慢慢往下，就出现两条长腿和显然属于男性的、纤细的腰。腰上松松垮垮地挂着条软绵绵的灰色睡裤。睡裤主人继续慵懒地朝下走，很快，大家都看到他上半身一丝不挂，只有一条发带把及肩的长发拢在后面。镜头拉近，拍摄起这个人轮廓分明的肌肉，而睡裤上方则有一丝阴影，是没入腰带中的深色体毛。镜头还拍摄到了他的金属臂，上面贴满冰箱贴，被各种不同颜色的记号笔写过字。他正在大口大口地从一个塑料瓶里饮用白色的粘稠液体。

——

采访者：啊，呃，是的，问题……哇哦……他没穿内裤吗？

Tony：是的，我不穿。你怎么看得出来？

Pepper：Tony！

采访者：啊，抱歉，抱歉，我走神了……他真是非常……啊啊……非常。

——

男人走到楼梯底部，仰起头，喉结滑动着吞下最后一口蛋白质饮品。喝完，他就垂下脑袋慢慢舔着嘴唇，把上面沾到的白浊都舔干净。

——

采访者：耶稣基督玛利亚……

Pepper：你没事吧？

Tony：看，她是想到我不穿内裤的事儿了，许多女人都会有这反应。

采访者：那是……对！呃，在DC与HYDRA进行了十分艰苦的战斗后，James Barnes中士，著名的二战英雄，Steve Rogers队长的挚友，被发现仍然存活着，并受控于HYDRA。此后他就由Rogers队长监管着没人再见到他过了。我们强烈怀疑他就住在这幢大厦里，对此你们有什么说法？

——

Bucky慢慢晃到窗前，睡意朦胧地、呆呆地对着摄像机以及Tony和Pepper的后脑勺看了一会儿。他把一条胳膊抵在玻璃上，呼出一口气，晕染出一片白朦。不过他的金属手臂还是很清晰，肩上的红星被一张道奇队队标贴纸盖住了。贴纸下面还有一堆字，看起来跟医生开的处方似地。

决不允许以下事项：

垃圾食品。

酒精。

自动化武器。

有人在他胳膊肘的金属片上画了十分细致可爱的小狗嬉戏图，他的手背上还写着“鹰眼的射击水平更高！”的黑字，并被蓝色墨水打了个叉。

而整条前臂上则有艳丽的红色笔迹：

给Steve：

敢碰他，就宰了你。

爱你们的Natasha。

——

Pepper：喔，恐怕我们不能回答这个问题。

Tony：我能。Bucky Barnes不在这儿。这个话题到此为止，下一个？

——

Bucky在窗上的雾气范围里画了一根老二。

——

采访者：我理解。就让美国观众们自己观察并得出结论吧。不过，我仍想问一句，他现在怎么样？大家都知道他受尽了HYDRA的折磨。

Pepper：他现在怎么样？是说，总有好有坏吧。

Tony：在状况好的时候他就不会想要一拳轰烂你的头。

Pepper：你本来就不应该从背后突然勾住他的脑袋！

Tony：那是在表达友情而已！看那发型我还以为是你呢！

采访者：他现在已经恢复自由，那么有没有提过将来的打算？

——

Bucky离开了窗。他向左转过头，视线落在了某个摄像机拍摄不到的地方。他的脸一下子明朗起来了，露出非常美丽的笑，随后，美国队长出现在镜头中，穿着紧身T恤和牛仔裤。看到摄像机的美国队长皱了皱眉，飞快地走到Bucky身边，急切地对他说着什么。

——

Pepper：不，他没有说。Barnes中士他，嗯，甚少开口。起码我很少听见他讲话。他非常害羞，真的。

——

美国队长一走近，Bucky就用双臂环住他的脖子，贴上去索吻。Steve一下子脸红了，别开头，结果Bucky就开始亲他的脖子。

——

Tony：他在冰棍队长身边很乖。

Pepper：啊，是的，他很乖，也不那么紧张。

——

Bucky在吸吮美国队长的脖子。Steve从头发到肩膀都一片通红，极力想用不太粗暴的方式挣扎出去。但Bucky竟然还跳起来双腿勾住他的腰。

——

采访者：那他是有所好转了……天啊，这里真热……

Tony：是吗？我已经把空调系统里的小老鼠都赶跑了啊。

Pepper：好转，没错。只不过Bucky还不太会表达内心的渴望。那真令人悲伤。

——

当Bucky开始贴在美国队长身上挺腰时，后者差点仰面摔倒。结果Bucky是为了去舔他的耳垂。失去平衡的美国队长手舞足蹈地转着圈想要找回重心，而在他即将转出摄像范围时——身上还有一只八爪鱼状的Bucky——，不知道看见了什么，原本通红的脸突然变得煞白。

黑寡妇走了过来。她穿着战斗服，抓着一把长筒猎枪，扳机靠在肩膀，枪口则抵着腰。她朝摄像机笑了笑，追上那两个男人。

——

Tony：你们别担心。复仇者们都会彼此照顾的。下一个问题。啊呀说实在的你不能问点关于我的吗不然还有谁要看这节目啊……

 

 

END


End file.
